Save Me
by Winged Wolves
Summary: The valley clans have been at peace for a few moons, when a mysterious murder of a apprentice and mentor sparks alarm and suspicion. Moon after moon more cats are killed by a unknown killer who might not be cat at all. And nothing will stop, but every cat that dies... their last words are 'Save Me'.
1. Allegiances

**I've been planning this one for a while. The main plot is that cats are being murdered, as stated in the summary. You can give me ideas how, but I decide who dies and one cat has already been completely planned. In the prologue, the next chap, two cats will die in a way hopefuly chosen by you. And remember, no one is safe. And HarryClan doesn't count, yet.**

SwiftClan

Leader: Kestrelstar – tall light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Rainblaze – dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Med Cat: Spidereye – skinny black she-cat with brown paws

Warriors

Dapplebird – grey she-cat dappled in black and white with green eyes

Apprentice, Fogpaw

Thornfire – dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Barkpaw

Briarfur – dark brown she-cat with amber eyes and a black tail

Apprentice, Fogpaw

Dustwhisker – brown tabby tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Emberwing – black she-cat with brilliant amber eyes

Apprentice, Larchpaw

Hawkcloud – big white tom with a brown tabby back and amber eyes

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Breezeheart – fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Stormstream – tall dark grey tom with black eyes

Jaynose – grey tabby tom with pale green eyes

Sandswipe – sandy she-cat with one white paw and grey eyes

Apprentices

Larchpaw – cream she-cat with bright green eyes

Barkpaw – brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Lilypaw – light ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Fogpaw – pale grey and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Lynxpaw – big golden tabby tom with green eyes

Brownpaw – scrawny mottled brown she-cat with golden green eyes

Queens

Sootfeather – dark brown she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Mate: Thornfire Kits: Lightkit – golden tom and Treekit – dark brown she-cat

Elders

Antlight – russet tabby tom with golden eyes

BrookClan

Leader: Frogstar – pale grey she-cat with black spots and yellow eyes

Deputy: Cloudwing – white tom with grey streaks and blue eyes

Med Cat: Rosestripe – red tabby she-cat with a dark stripe and green eyes

Warriors

Volepetal – small dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Milkpaw

Smoketail – black tom with a distinct dark grey tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Berrywhisker – light gold she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Robinstep – brown and russet tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Cindershine – grey and gold she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Proudpaw

Owlmask – golden tabby tom with a brown face and amber eyes

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Mousepoppy – small russet tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Streampaw

Darkfur – tall black tom with a white ear and gold eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Whisperfur – pale grey she-cat with light amber eyes

Greyheart – white tom with grey neck and yellow eyes

Sorrelfoot – light reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Badgerclaw – black and white tom with ice blue eyes

Waterpelt – dark grey she-cat with grey eyes

Littlewillow – small golden tabby tom with a white mane and green eyes

Apprentices

Milkpaw – cream she-cat with blue eyes

Icepaw – tall white tom with spiky fur and amber eyes

Bluepaw – blue grey tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Nettlepaw – golden tom with green eyes

Streampaw – mute reddish brown she-cat with pale purplish eyes

Yellowpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Proudpaw – grey and white tom with green eyes

Moonpaw – pale golden tabby she-cat with large silvery grey eyes

Queens

Webflower – grey tabby she-cat with green eyes Mate: Owlmask

Kits: Shrewkit – brown she-cat, Ripplekit – dark grey tabby tom and Icekit – pale grey she-cat

Ravenmist – golden she-cat with black patches and blue eyes

Mate: Cloudwing Kits: Spottedkit – tortoiseshell she-cat, Grasskit – golden tom and Crowkit – black and grey tom

Minnowshine – dark golden brown she-cat with black tabby stripes

Mate: Badgerclaw Kits: Tinderkit – dark grey tabby she-cat and Lionkit – golden brown tom

Elders

Brackenstrike – big brown tabby tom with one yellow and one amber eye

Reedstream – tall grey tom with green eyes and a white striped tail

Harenose – small brown tom with white spots and blue eyes

Mallowheart – pale cream tabby she-cat with light brown eyes

PineClan

Leader: Mothstar – pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Deputy: Snakeheart – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Med Cat: Cedartuft – grey tabby tom with a brown neck and blue eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Warriors

Stripefern – black and grey striped she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Luckyclaw – brown tom with lighter markings and amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Olivepelt – dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Finchpaw

Adderwhisker – dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Harkpaw

Sparrownose – brown she-cat with a grey tail and amber eyes

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Greengaze – tall dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Skysong – white and brown she-cat with yellowish blue eyes

Mintleg – pale brown tom with grey legs and green eyes

Russetfeather – sandy she-cat with white ears and a russet tail

Apprentice, Dragonpaw

Palefang – muscular brown and sandy tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Apprentices

Sunpaw – white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw – big reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Silverpaw – small grey tabby she-cat with pale eyes

Finchpaw – dark grey and tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

Harkpaw – brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Rainpaw – pale grey tom with light green eyes

Dragonpaw – tall pale gold tom with stormy blue grey eyes

Dewpaw – dark grey she-cat with one white paw and blind blue eyes

Queens

Redbird – mottled ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Mate: Snakeheart

Kits: Timberkit – mottled brown she-cat and Fallenkit – ginger tom

Elders

Hazelstorm – dark golden brown she-cat with black paws and gold eyes

Mudfoot – white tom with dark feet and blue eyes

Swallowfall – skinny dark grey she-cat with green eyes, former med cat

LeafClan

Leader: Cloverstar – brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

Deputy: Lakeshade – grey and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Med Cat: Vinepelt – thin brown and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors

Ferretclaw – brown tabby and gold tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dirtpaw

Snowface – fluffy white she-cat with greenish blue eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Goldflight – white tom with a golden tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Spiritpaw

Blackthroat – black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Wetnose – grey tom with green eyes and a white nose

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Leopardfrost – dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Apprentice, Climbpaw

Stonedew – greyish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Herbpaw

Brightberry – ginger and pale brown spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

Hailfur – black and whit striped tom with green eyes

Dawncreek – red tabby she-cat with amber eyes and grey streaks

Crimsonpelt – russet tabby tom with a brown stripe and blue eyes

Fernpatch – white and tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Thrushstorm – light brown and white tom with amber eyes

Beechfish – white she-cat with brown tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Smalltooth – ginger tom with a lighter tail, black patches and brown tabby stripes with green eyes

Apprentices

Dirtpaw – brown she-cat with golden eyes

Foxpaw – dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Spiritpaw – pale grey almost white she-cat with blue eyes

Eaglepaw – big brown tom with a white head and yellow eyes

Amberpaw – golden brown she-cat with large amber eyes

Climbpaw – sandy brown tabby tom with green eyes

Herbpaw – white and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Fadingdawn – mostly red and black tortoiseshell she-cat Mate: Unknown

Kits: Shinekit – silver tabby she-cat, Lightningkit – black and gold tom, Creekkit – pale brown she-cat and Nightkit – dark grey tom

Lavendersky – pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes Mate: Goldflight

Kits: Heavykit – big gold tom and Splashkit – white and ginger tom

Elders

Ashtail – dark grey tom with a black and white tail with yellow eyes

Mourningstep – magnificent ginger and golden she-cat with blue eyes

Shadestripe – black tabby tom with silver stripes and green eyes

Onewish – blue grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cats Outside The Clans

Velvet – small pale tabby she-cat with lavender eyes

Harley – black and white tom with grey eyes

Sam – white and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Fred – tall ginger tom with blue eyes

Sita – dark grey tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green

Lewey – light brown tabby and white tom with green eyes

Ash – black she-cat with pale almost white blue eyes

Tay – small white tom with grey markings and brown eyes

Lila – white she-cat with green eyes and a red spotted bandanna

Bumblebee – black and gold tom with blue eyes

Zo – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Trevor – sandy tom with a brown head and green eyes

Lost – skinny black she-cat with grey eyes

HarryClan

Leader: Harrystar – grey tom with a paler muzzle and underside

Deputy: Allyheart – pale brown tabby she-cat with no sense of smell

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Med Cat: Fleecetail – white and grey flecked tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Coalpaw

Warriors

Larkpelt – mottled brown with golden patches and she-cat amber eyes

Apprentice, Dashpaw

Jumptail – dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

Autumnbreeze – red tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Lizardpaw – ginger she-cat with one white paw and wide green eyes

Coalpaw – skinny black she-cat with a white chest and yellow eyes

Dashpaw – tall brown tabby tom with black patches and amber eyes

Queens

Pennypath – small golden brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Mate: Jumptail

Elders

Pewtertail – blue silver tabby tom with foggy blind green eyes


	2. Prologue

**Thank you to my lone reviewer Lilysplash for your help and support with Save Me, Pennypath has her name like that because she was kittypet called Penny, same with the others who hadve strange names. This chapter's for you.**

Ivypaw opened her eyes and took a deep breath, following her mentor's silent footsteps, as they reached the SwiftClan border. The world seemed to stop talking, waiting for them to come. Brushing up against her teacher, she glanced behind her anxiously.

'Tailfeather,' she mewed, the she-cat turned to look at her. 'It's never been so quiet.'

The brown she-cat gazed down at the apprentice, her feathery tail resting on her back and eyes calm. 'Everything's going to be fine, Ivypaw. I just feel like we should hunt, this leaf-fall's been tough.

Even her mentor's voice sounded hushed and strange, maybe she was going deaf or something. But this silence was deafening alone.

A yowl of fury broke the eerie atmosphere and replaced it with ongoing terror. Ivypaw found herself Pinned to the ground and probably outnumbered, the apprentice cried for help. She smelt... nothing, the cats had disguised their scents in something like mud and grass. The small grey tabby she-cat didn't know how, but they were going to kill them. And there was nothing they could do, no one was going to help.

Her eyes trailed over to her mentors face, she was terrified, something she never thought she'd be. 'Tailfeather,' Ivypaw purred against all odds and situations, 'you were a great mentor.'

The captor dug his claws deep into her shoulder, making her screech in pain, her blood spilt out and met the ice cold air. Her mentor's killer was slicing her stomach open, but the two she-cats gazes never broke.

'Can I be called Ivyfeather? After you, because I think we're going to die right now.' Ivypaw whispered, feeling her fur soak red and the life drain out of her.

Tailfeather nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off as the cat above her clawed her throat out. Ivypaw gasped and her eyes widened in horror as the brown tabby she-cat's soul left as quick as it had come.

But deep down, she knew what her mentor would've said, 'StarClan is always with us, they'll tell them, Ivyfeather, they'll tell Rosestripe, I know.'

So, Ivyfeather closed her eyes, as her murderer dug a single talon deep into her shoulder and dragged it down to her back. The attacker sat back and she saw it couldn't have been much older then her. Maybe it was being made to do this. But she was dying, and slowly. Death always seems to be so slow, she thought, so slow.

'Save me...' the words came out of her mouth like a final gust of wind in a greenleaf breeze. Her murderer grinned, revealing bloodstained teeth that covered the whole lower part of his face. Ivyfeather screeched, in fear, terror, grief, loss and hate. StarClan let this happen, they let Tailfeather die. They let me, us die. The cat, she'd now named Toothface, raised a paw with dangerously elongated claws and slashed them across her face.

Everything was over now, no hope, all pain, lost faith.

When Ivyfeather awoke, she expected to be in the medicine cat's den, though she would have been surprised to survive her injuries from the night before, from what she could remember. Instead she met the starry skies of what could've only been StarClan and jumped up in shock.

'I'm dead!' she yowled, angry and scared, 'But, I can't be gone, I didn't... I never told Proudpaw I loved him, please StarClan, please!'

The cat fell over, with no strength to get up again. She could sense a cat laying next to her, guessing it was Tailfeather and though she was glad she wasn't alone, it overwhelmed her with sorrow.

But there was another standing over them, tall and royal like. Allowing one eyes access sight, she saw the young form of Willowstar, last leader of BrookClan. Ivyfeather had seen her once as a kit before twolegs had invaded to camp, and stolen the leader away.

Her grey tabby fur was dappled in stars, and Ivyfeather looked down to see hers was too. Getting up she sat by her old leader, head down and her eyes shut. All was silent for the time being then she decided to speak.

'Why?' Ivyfeather growled, it came out as more of a spit, 'Why me, why us?'

Willowstar looked at her, face blank and eyes wise. She'd once been Willowtail, Tailfeather's mentor and deputy under Newtstar, before she'd been taken by twolegs and stoned to death. Tailpaw had then been mentored by Cloudwing, the current deputy after Frogspots, now Frogstar, youngest leader of all time at twelve moons.

The grey tabby didn't regret her decision about choosing the newly made warrior, she would've chosen her as a apprentice just to follow StarClan's choice. But Ivyfeather's death could've been stopped, they both knew that.

'It was meant to happen,' Willowstar meowed, resting a tail on the young cat's shoulder, 'because now, Ivyfeather, they shall notice, no one is safe.'

Ivyfeather, appeared in Frogstar's dream that night, with only one thing and two words to say, 'Save me.' Frogstar looked confused, then saw the she-cat's body torn apart in the clearing. 'I would if I'd been there, Ivypaw, I swear.'

'And at last you'll realise Frogstar, nothing will be true... Because they'll be no one there, to save you.' Ivyfeather snarled, eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed. Tailfeather came to her side and brought her away, into the stars to watch a new day.

When Frogstar woke up, it was the crack of dawn. She padded out of her den, images of the dream flooding her thoughts. Calling Rosestripe, Cloudwing, Robinstep and Cindershine, she set off to find that clearing. It didn't take long, but what they found was... disturbing.

Two corpses, one belonging to Ivypaw Frogstar had now told everyone to call Ivyfeather and the other Tailfeather herself, cut open, mangled and eyes wider then ever.

Cindershine gasped, everyone knew what she was thinking, they looked so surprised. The brown and russet tom only know as Robinstep stood by her, and bowed his head down to his lost clanmates.

'They shall always be remembered, but Frogstar? How did you know they were here? That they'd been...' he trailed off not wanting to upset any cat.

'Ivyfeather told me, in a dream last night.' the spotted cat replied, staring at Tailfeather with a sullen expression. 'I am so sorry.'

'Did... did you see Lilysplash?' Rosestripe murmured, everyone knew how much she missed her mother, the white and ginger she-cat had been loved by everyone she met. Before she was killed by dogs saving a LeafClan kit, her name had been Lavenderkit and later in life, she'd named her kit Splashkit.

Cindershine must miss her a lot. The grey and gold she-cat looked expectant and scared. Robinstep looked at her sadly.

'No, only them. We must tell the clan.' Frogstar meowed, standing and walking over to pick up Ivyfeather's body.

'They'll be devastated.' Cloudwing stated, following the order and carrying Tailfeather with Robinstep.

'One of them, could've killed them, Cloudwing. Anybody. No one is safe anymore. Make sure no one leaves the camp alone, we will share this at the next Gathering.' Frogstar mewed, keeping her eyes ahead.


End file.
